


the spell book

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, post 2A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: For a few days after Valentine’s attack, his hideout had been taken apart, every inch searched and runed, to make sure nothing is left. And it’s a few more days after that that Alec finally gets clearance to take Magnus’ spell book from the Institute.





	the spell book

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

For a few days after Valentine’s attack, his hideout had been taken apart, every inch searched and runed, to make sure nothing is left. And it’s a few more days after that that Alec finally gets clearance to take Magnus’ spell book from the Institute. The sun had set a while ago when Alec finally makes it to the loft, finding Magnus on the balcony, back to him.

But as soon as the door shuts behind Alec, Magnus turns around, a smile on his face, one Alec mirrors as he makes his way to his boyfriend. He greets him with a kiss, the spell book hidden behind his back.

“I believe this,“ Alec says and presents Magnus with the book. “Belongs to you, High Warlock of Brooklyn.“

Magnus takes the book carefully, and turns it over a few times, turns to a few pages before closing it and pressing it to his chest.

“Thank you, Alexander,“ he says, giving Alec a small kiss before moving inside. Alec follows him and watches as Magnus moves, magic flowing from his fingertips, his hands moving with practiced grace, the muscles in his arms standing out more than usual. A gold, complicated looking vault opens and Magnus places the spell book inside, and then stands back, locking it, power radiating off of him.

“What?“

Magnus’ voice breaks Alec out of his daze, and he realises he’s been staring and feels his cheeks warm when Magnus’ raises an eyebrow at him, looking smug. Alec closes the distance between them in a few steps, hands settling on Magnus’ chest.

“Nothing,“ Alec whispers, earning a disbelieving look from Magnus, but rather than try and explain, Alec leans in, pressing his lips to Magnus’, firmer and more intent than before. Magnus hums in surprise, but his hands momentarily find their place in Alec’s hair and on his shoulder, pulling him closer, coaxing a small gasp out of Alec.

When they break apart, breathless, Alec is met with golden, cat like eyes, and he doesn’t fight the desperate noise that escapes him, and Magnus lets out a breathy laugh at that. He kisses Alec again, but the kiss turns more urgent and heated quickly, and it’s only a few moments before Alec slowly starts moving them towards the bedroom.


End file.
